


The Demoness' New Toy

by JustACardboardBox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barbed Penis, Bondage, Cervical Penetration, Come Inflation, Demon, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Elf, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fetish, Futanari, Knotting, Nipple Piercings, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACardboardBox/pseuds/JustACardboardBox
Summary: Shameless smut featuring a princess summoning a demon who promptly corrupts and enslaves her.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 186





	The Demoness' New Toy

Elodie Fairspring, princess of the realm and heiress apparent to the Kingdom of Creowen, was bored out of her mind. Her betrothed was on another one of his lengthy hunting expeditions, and so she was left to her own devices. Not that she minded, the marriage was to be one of political convenience, not of love, so she was more than happy to pursue her own interests when her 'beloved' was away. Taking an inconspicuous black book from her shelf, she flipped through the pages, looking for something very specific. Ah, there it was, demonic summoning. Making sure the door to her room was properly locked, she hopped up onto her bed, she channeled mana through her hands as she intoned the ritual, calling forth a demon from the Abyss. After not too long, a glowing, blood red portal opened up in her room, and out stepped a wonderful looking demoness. The two were still for a few moments, the summoner taking in the sight of the summoned and vice versa.

Princess Elodie was a fairly attractive woman. Fair skin with raven black hair, of average height and build with a healthy pair of C-cup breasts and a shapely pair of buttocks under her dressing gown. The demoness, on the other hand, looked like the embodiment of sexual desire. Pale grey skin with pitch black hair and crimson eyes, tall and regal in stature with a pair of large double D's and an undeniable bubble butt, in addition to the black leathery wings sprouting from her shoulder blades and the thin, heart-tipped tail extending from her tailbone. Although the thing that drew the princess' gaze the most was the 6 inches of solid cock that stood between the demoness' legs.

"So. Are you gonna stand here and gawk all day, or are you going to invite to your bed?" The demoness asked, closing the portal behind her with a flick of her wrist.

"O-Oh, yes, absolutely." Elodie said, nodding with a blush slowly forming on her face, as she scooted back on her bed to allow room for the demoness, "First things first though, demon, you may call me Princess Elodie. What may I call you?"

"My name is Sarlith, but you may call me 'Mistress.'" The demoness said, climbing onto the bed and reclining against the headboard, spreading her legs wide and gesturing to her erect member, "Well? Get to work, _slut_."

Elodie, slightly indignant at the lack of respect for her station, gave a small 'hmph' of frustration, before crawling up in between Sarlith's legs and gently grabbing the demon's dick, running her tongue up and down its length.

"There we go, you know your place already, good." A satisfied sigh came from Sarlith's lips as she settled into the bed, watching the princess of the land servicing her length.

Elodie slid the head of Sarlith's prick into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before withdrawing it with an audible 'pop' and saying with a smirk, "You know, for a demon you sure are vanilla. I expected more... Whips and chains, instead of just having to blow you-" The rest of the princess' words devolved into coughs and splutters as Sarlith abruptly grabbed her by the hair and yanked her forward, forcing her cock down her throat.

"Oh, this not _kinky_ enough for you, slut? Alright, you asked for it!" Sarlith said with a snap of her fingers. The princess' struggles intensified as she felt the pillar of demon-flesh shifting in her throat, but she was kept down by the firm grip on her head. She felt the dick in her mouth growing longer and thicker, and she could feel a knot growing just behind her lips. As Sarlith loosened her grip slightly, Elodie pulled back, and felt soft barbs and hard ridges scraping and pulling at the insides of her throat. She coughed, breathing deeply as she looked at the demoness' newly shifted prick. 8 solid inches of hard demon dick, with a ring of barbs at the end of its head, ridged with hard chitinous plates all the way down the length, and finishing off with a tennis-ball sized knot at the bottom.

"Deep breath and loosen up that throat now, _slut_!" Sarlith said, yanking Elodie forward again, eliciting a yelp from the princess as she found her throat stretched wide once more. The princess fought the demon for every inch shoved down her throat, but inevitably the prick's knot found its way past her lips, firmly lodging the dick in her throat. The choking and spluttering noises Elodie was making were music to Sarlith's ears, and the princess' struggles to back off only to be forced back down to the base quickly brought the demoness to the edge.

"I hope you're ready, slut, because here it comes!" Sarlith said, forcing Elodie's head down to the base of her prick with both hands as she came, sending streams of cum down the princess' throat. Elodie's struggles intensified as she tried in vain to swallow as much of the foul liquid as she could, but the sheer volume entering her stomach eventually flowed back. A few drops leaked their way past the knot keeping her mouth sealed, but that just meant more would be coughed up out of her nose to flow down onto her gown. The princess' eyes glazed over as her last way of breathing was blocked by the sticky, hot liquid, and she looked up at the demoness keeping her head firmly in place with a pleading expression.

As the princess' consciousness slowly faded away, she heard Sarlith chuckle and say, "Don't worry, slut. This night's only beginning..."

=====

Elodie awoke with a cough, her throat still sore and the taste of the demon's cum still on her tongue. Taking a few deep breaths and looking around, she noticed that she wasn't in her bedroom anymore. She was in what could only be described as a sex dungeon, between the rough-hewn stone brick walls with racks and hooks filled with all sorts of toys. She also noticed, more alarmingly, that she was dangling from the ceiling by chains shackled to her arms and legs. Her hands were bound in front of her, but her legs were spread wide open, and there were a pair of small ball weights attached to her newly pierced nipples. Jostling around a bit, she gave a small moan as the weights dangling from her nipples swung, pulling and stretching her breasts. She heard a chuckle come from behind her and looked back to see Sarlith standing between her legs, and felt what could only be her cock slap wetly against her butt.

"Finally awake, are we? Good." Sarlith said in a husky tone, rubbing the princess' nether regions with her prick. "Is this kinky enough for you, slut?" 

"This is more like it. I'm all yours, _Sarlith_." Elodie said with a smirk as Sarlith snapped her fingers again, and the wall in front of Elodie shifted to reveal a mirror. Through the reflection, she saw a riding crop levitating itself off of the wall into Sarlith's hand. The demoness whispered into Elodie's ear, "Let's see if we can't fix that attitude first... Why don't you scream for me, slut."

Scream Elodie did, as the crop struck across her asscheeks, leaving a red mark as the princess swung in her chains again, causing the weights hanging from her tits to bounce and swing, pinching and pulling at her sensitive nipples, adding even more pleasure and pain to the ordeal. Sarlith whipped the princess again and again, until the sharp pain was a familiar sensation to her, her screams of pain had settled down to moans and begs to be spanked harder, and her ass was red and sore. She inhaled with anticipation as she felt the head of the crop rubbing up against her delicate pussylips. Sarlith chuckled as Elodie's breathing sped up, leaning forward to whisper into her ear, "Oh, I'll whip you harder alright."

"I-I'm looking forward to-" The rest of the princess' words were swiftly silenced by a fresh scream as Sarlith swatted Elodie's pussy, causing a fresh jolt of pain and pleasure to shoot through her body. "Aaah, harder, whip me raw- AH!" Elodie screamed as pleasure mixed with pain, each whip of the crop against her ever more abused pussy drove her closer to the edge. As Elodie neared the edge of release, Sarlith stopped, rubbing against the princess' swollen lips with the head of her bitch-breaker, "Well, I think you're about ready for me."

"Oooh, I'm so close! Please, I need it!" Elodie pleaded, jostling against the chains binding her as she tried to grind the demon's cock into her, even the feeling of the weights hanging from her now-swollen nipples having grown mundane.

"I'm sorry, what do you need, again?" Sarlith asked with a smirk, backing up and rubbing Elodie's engorged clit with a finger, "I didn't quite hear you, slut."

"Please, Mistress, I need you to fuck me! Fuck your new toy raw, break my pussy with your cock, make me feel like a whore!"

"I thought you'd never ask." Sarlith gave a throaty chuckle as she lined up the princess' pussy with the head of her cock, thrusting forward and forcing her way in without another word. The princess screamed with pleasure as she came on the spot, feeling the demon cock piercing into her, stretching her walls around its unrelenting length, and only stopping when its tip kissed her cervix. Sarlith rubbed one of the princess' sore asscheeks as her new fucksleeve spasmed and tightened around her cock, as she slid her hands up over the princess' belly and the bulge the demon cock formed in it, "So, slut, how does it feel to be my new bitch?"

Elodie could do nothing but give an incoherent moan, stars flashing in her mind from the overwhelming mix of sensations that Sarlith was imparting onto and into her. Sarlith gave another chuckle, whispering, "That's what I thought," into the princess' ear before pulling back. The chained-up princess gave a long moan, drooling onto the floor as she felt her walls being tugged and pulled by the demon cock's barbs and ridges, riding the aftershocks from her first orgasm to her second. Once only the head of her prick remained inside her new whore, Sarlith thrust forward again, bulging out the princess' belly once again as she more easily forced her bitch-breaker forward into her new toy. One of her hands wander upwards to pull and tug on the weights and chains pierced through the princess' tits, pulling and tugging them harder than ever before. The demoness settled into a rhythm, pulling out as much as she could without actually leaving the princess' folds before thrusting in as hard as she could, all the while weaving her dark magic into the thrusts to loosen up the entrance to Elodie's deepest chamber.

For her part, once Sarlith fell into her rhythm, Elodie started rocking back on her chains in time with every thrust, loving the feeling of almost being split apart, the feeling of her tight insides being tugged on by the demon's barbs as she withdrew, the pain from having the new holes in her nipples stretched wide by the demoness yanking on their chains, the pain that shot through her body every time Sarlith's cockhead hammered at the entrance to her womb. She was the demoness' bitch, and she loved every moment of it. She moaned whorishly with every thrust, begging for the demon to go faster, deeper, to make her lose herself in the pleasure of being bred like the bitch she was even as the demon's brutal thrusts tore orgasm after orgasm out of her now well-used cunt, blanking out more of her sense of self with every mind-shattering orgasm.

Eventually, Sarlith grabbed the princess' hips and sped up the rhythm of her thrust, mercilessly pounding away at the princess' cervix, withdrawing the minimum amount needed before pushing forward again. Between the demoness' magic and the princess' pleasure-addled mind, they both felt the entrance to Elodie's womb giving way a little bit more with every thrust until finally Sarlith thrust forward and didn't stop the pressure, forcing her way into the princess' until-now untouched inner chamber. At the same time, this also forced the demoness' knot past Elodie's pussylips, stretching her cunt wider than it had ever gone before, firmly tying the two together as Sarlith's own orgasm errupted, flooding the princess' womb with a river of her own seed even as she continued her fast, frantic thrusts into Elodie. Elodie came yet again, screaming louder than ever as she felt her most inner depths being stretched into and defiled thoroughly by the demon she had summoned, feeling her womb stretch and distend both from the sudden large intrusion, and the very large amount of cum flooding into it. The tightening and spasming from Elodie's orgasm pushed Sarlith back over the brink again, and another river of cum surged into the princess' womb, bulging her belly almost as if she was pregnant, the feeling of which caused the princess to cum yet again. Through the multiple orgasms and the liters of cum that now thoroughly filled the princess' womb and vagina, the knot stretching her pussy wide and the tight grip her cervix still had on Sarlith's prick kept all but a few drops of demonic seed from leaking onto the ground. Sarlith gave a satisfied sign, running a hand over the princess' distended belly, eliciting a happy moan from her new toy. 

"Ah, you look so good as my new cum-dump." Sarlith said with a chuckle, to which Elodie responded with another moan, an incoherent babble, and a weak nod.

"What's that? You want to stay as my fucktoy forever?" Sarlith mockingly asked. Elodie was about to respond no, but the demoness reached forwards and gave another firm yank on the chains dangling from her tits, forcing another moan of pleasure out of the princess. "That sounds like a yes to me!" Sarlith said with a cruel laugh, levitating a piercing rod and a ring covered in glowing magical runes into her hand. Being careful to not accidentally slip her bitch-breaker out of the princess' brim-filled cunt, Sarlith placing the tip of the piercing rod against Elodie's engorged clit and goaded, "Go on. Scream for me again. We're already physically tied, and now I'm going to tie your very _soul_ to my own." The demon immediately pushed the rod sideways, piercing clean through the now-former princess' clit, causing Elodie to scream and spasm against the chains binding her limbs, and the cock still plunged into her. It was all for naught, as Sarlith withdrew the piercing rod and followed its exit with the ring's entrance. The magic in the ring formed it into a full, unbroken loop of metal after it was inserted, and it clamped down tightly onto its new home, forcing another orgasm out of Elodie as her new piercing sent waves of pleasure through every part of her body. So strong was this orgasm that her contracting muscles forced a geyser of cum out of her pussy around the knot plugging it. Sarlith gave a laugh at this, and yanked her own cock backwards, exiting the former princess' pussy with a wet pop, as the liters of cum flowed out in a waterfall from her new toy's hole.

"Ah, that's the stuff... So, slut, what's my name?" Sarlith asked, snapping her fingers and vanishing the chains binding Elodie in an instant, roughly dropping the cum-filled whore onto the stone floor of her dungeon. Elodie could only give a dumb, pleasure-drunk moan as she lay on the floor in a puddle of her new master's cum, rubbing at, playing with, and yanking at the ring in her clit that bound her to the demoness, wanting nothing more than to spend all of eternity as a cum-filled toy. Sarlith grinned, picking Elodie up in a bridal carry and sitting on the room's bed, falling back onto it and letting Elodie fall onto her and immediately line her cum-dripping cunt up with her bitch-breaker, and said, "There you go. Right answer."


End file.
